


Bad End: Part of his World

by SomeCereals



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Drowning, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Intent To Kill, Murder, Self Insert, Yandere, reader - Freeform, wish I could be part of that world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeCereals/pseuds/SomeCereals
Summary: Up where they walk,Up where they run,Up where they stayAll day in the sun.Wandering free,Wish I could bePart of that world.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto x Yuu, Azul Ashengrotto/Yuu, Yuu x Azul Ashengrotto, Yuu/Azul Ashengrotto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Bad End: Part of his World

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer for younger audiences: yandere relationships are not healthy and they should not be seen as romantic or as normal; this work depicts a yandere relationship just to explore the concept and the character in question.

A thousand glittering fragments litter the floor of the Mirror Chamber.

You stagger back and sink to your knees, not caring about the shards of glass that bite your skin.

An instant. It had taken but an instant for all of your hopes and dreams to shatter and scatter to the wind. One good, hard, _thwack_ with a cane to send the fragile mirror into pieces.

Your only route home is gone.

Forever.

Your eyes water. The tears well up and threaten to spill over onto your cheeks.

“Why…? Why would you do such a thing?” you spit out the words vehemently, poison coating every syllable. “How _could_ you do such a thing?”

“Why? Because I love you, of course,” comes Azul Ashengrotto’s composed, cheerful reply. He speaks so nonchalantly, as though he were not the one that had destroyed the mirror just mere moments earlier.

Azul approaches you, stepping on broken glass and splintering the fragments as he crushes them under his soles. You don’t have the strength or the willpower left to resist as he yanks you to your feet with a gloved hand.

“Get up, for Neptune’s sake,” Azul chides, clicking his tongue. “You look like an absolute wretch, crumpled onto the floor like that.”

He musters a tight lipped smile.

“Oh, but don’t worry–I can doll you up in a fine frock and some pearls. You’ll look just like a mermaid princess. Doesn’t that sound just lovely?”

You are still in shock–you do not respond, much to his annoyance.

“You should be _rejoicing,_ my dear–I’ve done of all of this for _our_ sake. That’s seven years of bad luck I’m taking on for you, you know–but I’ll take my chances. With enough effort, even the greatest of misfortunes can be reversed.”

His smile becomes sinister.

“Why, I even took it in my own hands to reverse the misfortune of my beloved leaving me.”

“You’re insane…you’re _insane_!” you choke out through your tears. Your vision is starting to become blurry.

“I prefer the term _cunning._ ” He frowns, narrowing his eyes at the tears that are now streaming down your face. “Come now, that look is rather unbecoming on you.”

“I’m…I’m _never_ going to be able to go home! Because of you, I’m never going to see my world again…!” you sob, trembling.

“See your world?” The corner of Azul’s lip twitches in irritation, but he is quick to recover. “My dear, I believe you are quite mistaken. Don’t you see?” He spreads his arms out. “This _is_ your world now.”

“No…No! I won’t accept that! I’ll never…I’ll _never_ accept that!”

“You know better than to argue with me, (Y/N),” Azul says darkly. “You are a part of my world now–no. In fact, you _are_ my world. My entire world–and I will stop at _nothing_ to eliminate _anyone_ or _anything_ that threatens to take my world away from me.”

“You’ve already taken my home,” you whisper hoarsely. “What else can you possibly do to hurt me?”

“Well–for starters, those pesky friends of yours,” Azul speaks lightly. “I can send Jade and Floyd after them, you know? Moray eels are known to be very…vicious predators.”

“Leave them out of this, you _monster_!” you attempt at a roar–but your voice comes out raw, shaking.

Azul scoffs. “A monster, am I? Would a _monster_ offer you a life of luxury under the sea? Would a _monster_ swear on his life to protect your from that which would tarnish you?”

His beauty–it is warped, distorted.

Like the blithe ocean whipping up a storm.

“Here’s what we’re going to do,” he instructs you in a low tone. “We will go to the Mostro Lounge at once. I will draw up a contract–and you will sign it, forever binding us together. For each day that you refuse to do so, the twins will be visiting your friends, one by one, to have a little _chat._ ”

“Y-You wouldn’t…t-the headmaster will never let you harm his students…!”

“I _would_. He cannot stop me. No one can.” Disgust suddenly flickers across his face. “And I think I shall have the twins begin with that filthy, mangy _mongrel_ of yours, since you seem to be so fond of dogs–I do so despise land animals. So uncouth.”

An unsettling spark lights his eyes.

“I think a drowning will do him some good. He is strong, yes–but he cannot take on both of the Leech Brothers at once. They will smash his kneecaps first, so he cannot flee–then they will bind up his limbs and hold his head under the water until he stops breathing.”

The color drains from your face. Your entire body quakes–with repulsion, with anger…but, most of all, with _fear._

Azul continues, delighted at his own horrifying idea.

“We’ll bring you his corpse to celebrate the occasion. You can take one last good, long look at him before we dump that pathetic mutt into the ocean.”

“Don’t you _dare_ touch a hair on Jack’s head–”

“Do _not_ speak his name,” Azul interrupts you sharply. “I do not _ever_ want to hear another man’s name on your lips.”

You settle down into an uncomfortable silence. You can see your terrified reflection in Azul’s spectacles and his eyes–a quivering mess, entangled in unseen tentacles.

Choking.

“Remember, it is entirely _your_ choice, my dear,” Azul points out, his voice becoming a soothing purr. “You have it in your power to make the _right_ choice to protect him–to protect all of your friends. All you need to do is sign the contract.”

He strokes your face with a gloved hand. His touch is too gentle, too tender–they do not match his harsh offer and the threat of bodily harm, of intent to kill.

“Do we have a deal?”

“J-Just…just don’t hurt him. Don’t hurt anyone…!”

“Then you will sign, yes?”

“Y…Yes. W-What ever you want, Azul…!”

“Whatever you want, _darling,_ ” he corrects, as if speaking to a misbehaving child.

“W-Whatever you want…d-darling…”

“Excellent. _It’s a deal._ ”

And with that, Azul embraces you, pressing you firming against him. Burying your face in the crook of his neck. Strangling–drowning out the light at the bottom of the sea, robbing you of your freedom, crushing your wind pipe.

Again–you are choking.

You are trapped.

He holds the world in his hands.

 _His_ world.

A twisted smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading this piece, please check out my Twisted Wonderland writing blog and consider sending in a request of your own when the ask box is open! I usually only post my longer pieces to AO3 (1000+ words), but you can find a lot of my shorter one shots on the blog.
> 
> Link is: https://raven-at-the-writing-desk.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you for your time~


End file.
